Jeffrey, Jaden,
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rio 2 is an upcoming movie created by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The team reunites with Blu, Jewel and their family. They join them on their trip to the Amazon where they meet Jewel's father. But a old foe known as Nigel has returned! To make matters worse, there's trouble in the Amazon. Trivia *Discord, Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater and Peepers will guest star in this. *Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Tammy and DJ strongly dislike Roberto for trying to get between Blu and Jewel's marriage. Discord also dislikes Roberto because he "finds him annoying". *Jeffrey teaches Aqua how to dance in this Adventure. *Turbo makes a cameo in this adventure. *SPOILER ALERT: Jesse will propose to May at the end of this Adventure. Songs *What Is Love *Poisonous Love *Beautiful Creatures *I Will Survive Scenes Jeffrey teaches Aqua to dance *Aqua: *watches the other members dance, smiles, but than frowns all of a sudden* *Jeffrey: Aqua? *Aqua: Oh! Uh- Don't worry about me, dear. Everything is fine. *fakes a smile* *Jeffrey: Honey, what's wrong? *Aqua: I told you. Everything's fine dear. Just go have fun with everyone else. *Jeffrey: ...Not without you. Now come on. What's wrong? You can tell me. *Aqua: .............. *frowns* I can't dance. *Jeffrey: What?! *Aqua: I don't know how to dance, okay? I was always so busy learning to become a Keyblade Master I never took the time to learn how to dance. *Jeffrey: ... *smiles* I can teach you. *Aqua: No. Really. You don't have to, dear. *Jeffrey: Aqua. When we got married, I promised myself that I'd always make you happy. Helping you learn how to dance is important to me. *Aqua: ...... Okay. If you insist, my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's just one step at a time. *Aqua: Okay. *copies what Jeffrey does* *Jeffrey: *dancing with Aqua* You're doing great. *Aqua: *still coping Jeffrey* I am? *Jeffrey: You bet. You dance just fine. *Aqua: *still coping Jeffrey* I'm dancing? *Jeffrey: Yeah, hon. *Aqua: *smiles while dancing* I'm dancing. I'm dancing!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles as he dances with Aqua* *Aqua: *grabs Jeffrey and holds him close* Oh thank you, Jeffrey! I love you! *Jeffrey: I love you too, Aqua. *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey on the lips as they dance* *Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips as they dance* Journey to the Amazon *Xion: *yawns* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Getting tired, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Yes, daddy... *Dragon-Aqua *smiles* You can sleep on my back. *Xion: You sure, mommy...? You and daddy are still flying... *Dragon-Aqua: It's all right, sweetie. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Your mother and i can stay awake longer. But you should get some sleep now. *Xion: *smiles* Well, okay... *uses Dragon-Aqua's loose skin like a blanket and snuggles in it* *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* Goodnight my little Princess. * Despise for Roberto *Roberto: *sings* *Pedro: So THAT'S what a Blue Macaw's supposed to look like? *Jaden: ...? Who's that guy? *Jeffrey: I have no idea... *Roberto: *singing as he flirts with girls* Look at her shinin'. Her feathers they glow. Now the jungle's smiling, 'cause our baby's home. Can you feel what I feel? The day has come at last. Our precious jewel has returned. I'll be the first to say welcome back. *Jewel: Roberto. I- *Roberto: *singing* Oh welcome back. I say welcome, welcome, welcome, back! *Jaden: *crosses his arms* Geez. What a show-off... *Jeffrey: *face-palms himself* Oy vey. *Alexis: Okay. This is the first time seeing him, and I already don't like him. *Aqua: Me either. *Tammy: *blows a raspberry at Roberto* *DJ: *growls quietly at Roberto* *Xion: *crosses her arms* *Roberto: Wow! You look great! *Jewel: So do you. *Blu: Hi! Hello. I am Jewel's significant other. *Jaden: Which means you're too late buddy! *Jeffrey: So don't try anything. *Robeto: Ah! So you're the lucky bird that swiped Ju-Ju off her feet! *to the team* And you must be her friends. She's got good taste in friends. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Xion: *scoffs at Roberto* *DJ: Hmph. "Bob the Bird" *Tammy: *smiles* Wow! Bob is so talented!!! *DJ: WHOA! *Tammy: I'm gonna ask for his autograph!! *Xion: ...! Uh, guys? *DJ: *smiles* Yes, big sister? *Xion: I need to talk to you guys. *Tammy: Okay. Just as soon as I get Bob to sign my book. *Xion: That's just it. There's something about him you need to know. *DJ: What's that? *Xion: Remember that story i told you two about Nigel? *Tammy: Yes. *Xion: Well, I'm afraid Bob is Nigel in disguise. *DJ: What?! THE Nigel?! The one that's an enemy of the family? *Xion: Yeah. *Tammy: Xion. There are a lot of cockatoos out there. You have no proof. *Xion: Think about it. "Bob" sounds like Nigel. *DJ: Parrots and tropical birds can copy voices. *Xion: And the fact that Nigel was once a star. *Tammy: ...! Wait. He was? *Xion: *nods* Which explains why "Bob" is so talented in his performance. *DJ: Whoa... Jesse proposes * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Musicals